darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Zom-B Baby
Zom-B Baby is the fifth installment in the Zom-B series. There is little known about the book, however, Darren Shan has confirmed that the book will reveal the reason behind B's nightmare from ''Zom-B''. The book will be released in the UK and Ireland on September 26th and in the US on October 1st. The cover has yet to be revealed, but Shan has described it as "the scariest looking one yet." It will presumably feature one of the babies from book 1. Plot Becky Smith is trying to fit in with the Angels, But can't believe any of Doctor Oystein's claims. She leaves, but comes across the baby she saw in her dreams before the apocalypse, which causes the death of Timothy Jackson. She then heads back to where she was before. Story After hearing all that Oystein told her, B is conflicted about the God part of his story. She talks with Burke, Rage and the others about this but some of them are fully aboard with Oystein, others have their doubts but are surprising or ignoring them while others like rage just want to fight in big wars. She eventually shares all of her troubles and past with her group. But it still doesn’t relieve her so one day she has had enough and start to walk away but Rage follows her and he then challenges her to climb the London Eye. She makes it to the top first and as the eye is turned back on, Rage throws her off it, into the Thames. Coming out the Thames she sees a group of skating zombies, Rage comes up to her and tells her to stop moping and choose to either stay with Oystein or go out to find her own place. She chooses to go her own way, leaving behind the safety and comfort Oystein and the others provide her. She first stays with a bunch of regular zombies, then tries to befriend a sheepdog, but she ends up going back to the artist Timothy Jackson, whom she tells everything that has happened to her to. They discuss Oystein and God, then he takes her to his other guest a zombie-like baby, as the ones from her nightmares. It however isn’t a true zombie and it has no genitals, nor does it need to feed on anything. B wonders if it can speak and wants to remove the spike that has been put through its head. Timothy stops her but eventually relents, as she removes the spike it starts screaming mummy just like in her dreams. Timothy wants to comfort it but almost gets bitten, B tries and gets bitten by it, she falls and it lets go. She wants to put the spike back but timothy is against it, they argue and she is persuaded to let it life. He then hears something, zombies have come in mass, being drawn to the noise of the baby. As the zombies start to break through, Timothy is forced to choose between trying to escape with B or die defending the baby, he chooses to try escaping, leaving the baby behind. They make it downstairs to the back but the hall is full of zombies that react as soon as B gets downstairs, they then head for the roof, as they go up the stairs the zombies pile in and B is knocked away and it is too late for Timothy who says goodbye and ask her to take care of his paintings, before he dies. Then as she waits for the zombies to go away, they instead line up besides the stairs as a group of zombies comes down them sorted by age and height. They are carrying the cot with the baby in it like some religious symbol. As they reach her, the baby puts its head through the bars and tells her to join them, she is like them, “mummy come”. She tells it, she wouldn’t spit on it, if it was on fire. They move on but before they leave it turns around and tells her “we love you mummy.” All the zombies then leave following the procession of the ones carrying the infant. It takes her a long time to process the fact it was controlling the zombies, then she goes back to its nursery and contemplate suicide by spike. She rejects and gathers Timothy’s remains in a bag and brings it downstairs then contemplates God and the fact she dreamed about baby’s like this for years, long before the zombie outbreak. She now wonders if Oystein is really that deluded. She takes the bag of Timothy remains to Christ Church Spitalfields where she digs a grave and buries it there. She then makes her way back to County Hall, she goes straight to the Groove Tubes and calls out to the doc right before she submerges herself into one. Navigation